deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sora
Sora is the main character of the Kingdom Hearts series. He is a Keyblade Wielder fighting to save worlds from darkness. He appeared in One Minute Melee against Link. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Dante vs. Sora *Sora vs Flaronis Destina (By Zinniax-13) *Sora vs Marth *Sora vs Yuna (By Gliscor Fan) *X VS Sora Completed Fights * Sora vs Black Mage * Cloud VS Sora * Sora vs Darth Vader * Link VS Sora * Naruto Uzumaki Vs Sora * Pit vs. Sora Possible Opponents * Caius Ballad (Final Fantasy XIII trilogy) * Darth Maul (Star Wars) * Dormammu (Marvel) * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) * Garland (Final Fantasy I) * Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy) * Father (FMA) * Kishin Asura (Soul Eater) * Thanos (Marvel) * Frisk (Undertale) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) Background A boy who lived on Destiny Islands with his friends Riku and Kairi, Sora ended up embarking on a grand adventure the night his home was attacked by the Heartless. During this, he obtained a weapon called the Keyblade. After his world was swallowed by the darkness, he found himself in Traverse Town, where he met Donald and Goofy. With the Keyblade and the help of his new friends, Sora protects the worlds from the Heartless and other threats presented by Maleficent and Master Xehanort. Death Battle Info/Abilities Personal Info *Age: 16 *Height: 5' Physical Abilities *Appears to possess great physical strength *Impressive physical durability *''Extremely athletic *Superhuman speed and agility *Can jump incredible distances and heights Keyblade *Changes in performance when a keychain is attached to it *Can open or close any kind of lock *Releases hearts from Emblem Heartless Drive Forms * Valor Form - focuses on attack power; 2 Keyblades at once * Wisdom Form - focuses on magic usage * Limit Form - Limit Break usage ** Sonic Blade ** Ars Arcanum ** Ragnarok ** Strike Raid * Master Form - Attack and magic boost; 2 Keyblades at once * Final Form - Attack and magic boost; 2 Keyblades attack automatically with every action Summon Gems/Summon Cards *Summons Disney characters for upgrades Magic *Firaga *Thundaga *Blizzaga *Triple Plasma *Graviga *Aeroga *Quake *Reflega *Magnega *Sparkga *Curaga *Trinity Limit Growth Abilities *High Jump - jumping to incredible heights *Quick Run - dashing forward with a sudden burst of speed *Aerial Dodge - double jump in midair; deflects attacks *Glide - lets the user glide and float in the air Feats * Sora also seems to be capable of bending the universe's laws of nature to an extent, namely through his memories. * One-Hit killed boss Heartless like Guard-Armor and Trick Master. (Manga) *Single-handedly defeated 1000 Heartless while only showing minor fatigue afterwards *Slices through entire buildings despite the Keyblade not having an actual cutting edge *Was not originally meant to possess the Keyblade, yet he's become one of its most skilled wielders, if not the very best *Can either teleport or move faster than the eye can see *Frequently uses his own opponents' moves against them *Defeated Sephiroth on his own, ''twice *Defeated multiple (seriously, multiple) powerful enemies *Took down the entirety of Organization XIII with help. *Even without wielding the Keyblade he is skilled with any kind of sword Weaknesses *Nearly helpless without his Keyblade, which he has been separated from before *Naive *Not smart *Failed the Mark of Mastery Exam. *Seems to forget every spell and technique he knows from the previous adventure at the start of the next one *Pretty emotional at times *Limited magic reserve (is effectively regained by attacking physically) Gallery Sora.gif|Sora Sprite Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Disney Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Crossover Mediums Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Light Users Category:Square Enix Character Category:Home Console Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Asian Combatants Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Main Protagonist Category:Playable Character